Eye Contact
by Blu Rose
Summary: ONESHOT. Persona 3. Main characterxChihiro, slight JunpeixChidori. Despite all the time they had spent together, Chihiro still couldn't look him in the eye. But today, that will change. Today, she's going to look him in the eye and...!


**I love Chihiro. She was only the second girl I made an S. Link with, but I love her more than Fuuka and Chidori. The cute, shy treasurer girl who will soon become my girlfriend as soon as I max out her S. Link. YAY! But, until then, I will write Main characterxChihiro fics! **

**A warning before you start reading: as you know, in the game, the main character's name is up to the player. The name I'm using is ****Yagami Hanzo****. Please don't get upset because I don't use the name he's given in the manga (whatever that is), because I warned you.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, its main character, Chihiro Fushimi, or anything else that relates to the series. She only owns this fic._

**X-X-X**

_'I'm not afraid of him. I just...can't look him in the eye. Even after I've warmed up to him...after all he's done for me, I still stutter out his name and blush at the compliments he gives me. When I look at him, I make sure not to look directly into his eyes. I'll focus on his lips or his chest, or his shoes, but never his eyes._

_'But now, I'm going to do it. Today, I'll look him in the eye and...!'_

**X-X-X**

"Chihiro, is something wrong?" Hanzo asked as he looked at the student council treasurer. They had just exited Chagall Café, where they had spent their date. She hadn't glanced up at him or even say a word. For the first time ever, _he_ was the one who was mostly talking while Chihiro nodded and hummed in response. "Are you getting sick again?"

"Um... No, I..." Chihiro began to play with the fringe of her skirt as a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks. "Hanzo-kun... I don't know what to do...!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to do it," The brunette spoke again, raising her vision so that she was now staring at his chest. "I was reading books, and novels, and manga, I _still_ don't know how to do it!"

The blue-haired young man blinked. "Do what? Is there a problem?"

"D-do..._this_!" She walked up to Hanzo, much closer than she usually would. She bit on her lower lip for a moment before she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. _'Stupid! You were supposed to look him in the eyes when you did it!' _Chihiro mentally scolded herself as she broke off the kiss. _'Wait! There's still a chance!'_ She opened her eyes and stared into his gray eyes. Chihiro ignored the look of surprise on his face or the way his lips quivered, but remained focused on his eyes, thinking, _'He has lovely eyes...'_

"Chihiro... What was that for?"

"Um... You didn't like it?" The Treasurer asked as her cheeks heated up from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I-I just--!"

"It's okay. Really! But..." Hanzo's cheeks suddenly gained a cherry-colored tint. "Next time, _I_ want to kiss _you_. And when I do, you have to promise not to freak out."

Chihiro smiled. "Um... Okay. I promise I won't!" Hanzo began to smile as well and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Now... As I was saying in the café, I saw a manga in Book On that I thought you'd like. It was made by the same mangaka that wrote that other manga you liked."

"R-really?! I've read about it in Shojo Beat, but I-I didn't think it would come out here so soon!"

Hanzo looked at his watch. "There's still some time before the store closes. You wanna go?" Chihiro nodded and they both began to walk towards the exit hand in hand.

"Heh. Would you look at that," Junpei spoke with a smirk as he stared at the couple's back. He was sitting on a bench behind the fountain with Chidori, out of their range of sight. "I heard that he was walking around with someone, but I never knew it would be a senior!" A grin suddenly broke out on his face. "And did you see the way he blushed when she kissed 'em? He looked like a tomato!"

"I seem to remember that you reacted just the same when I first kissed you," Said Chidori. "You _still_ do it."

The goateed teenager turned his head to look at the red-haired Lolita. "Wh-what?! No, I don't--!" He was quickly silenced as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing his entire face to look like a tomato. Junpei sweatdropped and looked down at the ground, speechless as his girlfriend gave a small smile.

"Told you."

**X-X-X**

**REMEMBER:**** The purple button is your friend. Click it! Your button friend's S. Link will go up by 10 points. if you review! An extra 15 points can be obtained if you favorite this story!**


End file.
